Until I Met You
by Kookiee Monzturr
Summary: After being accepted to the College of his dreams, Kurt Hummel leaves his family, friends, and his beloved boyfriend, Sam Evans, behind. After flying to New York, Kurt's feelings start to grow larger for  his new roommate, Blaine Anderson.
1. Parting is Such Sorrow

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and Kurt was already struggling with closing his suitcase. He figured he just had too much clothing, but, nobody could ever have enough clothes."Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! If you don't come down here right now, you're gonna miss your ride!"Carole was standing at the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot with her arms crossed. Kurt was going to New York. After being accepted to NYADA, he figured that getting an early start would be better so he would feel more comfortable when Summer ends.

Sam was coming to pick Kurt up to drive him to the airport. Sam and Kurt were officially an item now, considering the fact that Kurt was mainly forcing Sam out of the closet when Sam first transfered to McKinley in grade 11. Sam never cared though. All he cared about was Kurt. He hated to see him leave, but, it was for the best.

Kurt threw his bag over his shoulder and picked up one of the suitcases. "Finn! Come help me with my other suitcases!" He called out into the hallway. Finn came running down the hallway to help Kurt. He was too afraid to say "no" to Kurt. After having to live with kurt for almost 2 years, Finn came to his senses to realize that Kurt could be pretty scary when he wanted to. Just thinking about what happened at the New Year's party had Finn on his toes.

"Whoa. You sure you packed enough?" Finn was giving Kurt attitude. Well, that's what Kurt calls it. "Just put these two at the front door." Kurt waved his hand towards two identical, baby blue suitcases that were sitting off in the corner. Finn scurried over to them, grabbing one in each hand and turned to Kurt. "When are you leaving?" Kurt looked up at Finn and blinked. "When Sam gets here." He turned on his heals towards the door, gripping the handle on his suitcase and making his way down the stairs, Finn following close behind.

"Kurt?" Finn set Kurt's suitcases down near the front door and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What?" Kurt looked out the window, hoping that Sam had arrived. But he wasn't there yet. "Um, do you think I can... move into your room?" Finn leaned against the front door, looking over at Kurt. Kurt shot head head towards Finn and paused for a moment. "Why do you want to move into my room?" Kurt half smiled, crossing his arms.

"Well, you know, your room is bigger and since Rachel never got into NYADA, I was planning on having her come over a few times over the Summer. I mean, it's kind of hard having my girlfriend come over and stick her in a small room over night." Finn shrugged, impatiently waiting for Kurt to answer. Kurt let out a sigh. "Fine. But Puckerman's not allowed in there." Finn raised an eyebrow. "How come?" Kurt saw movement out the window from the corner of his eye. He smiled at the sight of a blond-headed boy pulling into the driveway with a silver 2009 Volvo.

"Dad! Carole! Sam's here!" Kurt slipped on his shoes and looked over at his father who was making his way over to give Kurt a last hug. "Bye Kurt. I'm gonna miss you so much. Now stay out of trouble." Burt squeezed his son and then released looking at him. "I'll miss you too. And don't worry, I will." Kurt turned to Carole and pulled her in for a quick hug when she looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Oh, Carole, don't cry. I'll be visiting on Holidays to see Family, Friend and Sam. Okay?" Carole sniffled and Kurt felt her nod and pulled back from the hug. Finn watched the scene and then patted his step brother on the shoulder and ruffled his hair a bit, recieving some unwanted glares from Kurt.

Burt helped Kurt load the suitcases into the trunk. Kurt hopped into the car and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Hi." Sam smiled at him and pulled out of the driveway, slowly. "Hello to you too." Kurt leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the drive to the airport, giggling with his boyfriend the rest of the way there.

Kurt was shaking from head to toe like an 8 year old girl who's standing in line to go on a rollercoaster for the first time. Sam ran around the car to open the door for Kurt. He was always such a gentlemen and Kurt admired that about him. He always felt so lucky to have a boyfriend like Sam. Kurt stepped out of the car and bit his lip, looking around to all the other people who were getting ready to buy their tickets and board the plane. He let out a shakey breath, reaching for his cellphone is his pant pocket. He never really got to tell Mercedes goodbye. Mercedes is his best friend, after all. He just never made the time to actually sit down and have a nice long chat with her ever since summer break started. He regreted it.

Sam shut the car door. This caused Kurt to jump slightly and drop his phone. Sam looked down at the phone and back up to Kurt. "Kurt, are you okay? You seem a little..." Sam paused to look Kurt up and down. "...jumpy." Kurt immediately reached down and picked up his phone, shaking his head. "I'm... fine. Just a little... nervous. You know?" Sam nodded in agreement and pulled him in for a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much." Kurt had tears forming in his eyes. He felt one roll down his cheek and splatter onto Sam's shoulder. "Just promise me you'll come visit on weekends. I can't stand being away from you for so long." Sam pulled back from the hug and rested his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt sniffled and nodded quickly. Kurt loved Sam, and being away from him was just too hard. Of course he was going to be visiting him and his family on the weekends. "Don't worry. I will." Kurt smiled and Sam returned it, wiping a tear away that hanging from Kurt's chin.

They unloaded the luggage from the car and payed for Kurt's airplane ticket.

Sam sat in the waiting area and looked up at Kurt, who was pacing back and forth. "Kurt-" Kurt immediately cut Sam off. "I can't do it." He stopped infront of Sam and turned to face him. "I can't go." Kurt chewed on one of his finger nails. "Yes, you can, Kurt." Sam said, frowning up at Kurt. "No. I can't just leave you and my Dad." He glanced over at a little girl who looked to be 5 years old. She was crying aloud. Her face was a light shade of red and she was hugging a woman who looked to be the girls mother.

Sam stood up, taking Kurts' hands. "Kurt. Listen to me. You're gonna get on that plane and you're gonna go to New York." Sam queezed Kurts' hands. "I can't." Kurt looked down at the ground. "Yes, you can!" Sam smiled and licked his dry licks. Kurt returned the smile and scratched his head.

He held Sam's hand to Kurt's chest and closed his eyes. Sam bit his lip. "Your heart's beating really fast." Kurt's eyes flew open. "I know. That's how nervous I am." He sighed.

Suddenly, a woman's voice came over the P.A system. "Flight 12 to New York is getting ready to leave. Passangers are to start boarding the plane immediately." Kurt let out a shakey breath and gazed at Sam. "Here goes nothing." He let out a quiet laugh and bit his lip. "I love you." Sam started to tear up himself. Kurt's never seen his boyfriend cry before. "I love you too." Kurt replied in response and kissed his boyfriend. Sam kissed back and held it for a couple seconds before pulling away.

Kurt smiled and walked off towards the entrance of the plane. 


	2. New York

Kurt looked out the small window of the plane. He could see land now. This had him smiling like an idiot. Living in New York was always his dream. He wasn't exactly jumping at the chance of it at first. But Kurt has finally made his decision. Going to New York would deffinately be the best thing that's ever happened to him. Kurt gasped at the sight of the Statue of Liberty.

There was a low bell sound and a man's voice came over the P.A system. "Everyone please fasten your seatbelts. We're getting ready to land." Kurt quickly fastened his seatbelt and pulled out his cellphone. "Crap." He said to himself quietly. He had forgotten to text Mercedes. He checked to see how many bars he had. None. He had absolutely no bars at all. Kurt groaned and shoved his phone back into his pocket, sighing.

Kurt caught a taxi to NYADA. For a taxi driver, you'd think he wouldn't get lost on the way there.

The taxi driver helped Kurt carry his luggage to the front desk (after they finally arrived). There was a tall, Latina woman standing behind the desk who looked well into her 20's. She was filing some papers when she noticed Kurt standing there. She smiled at him. "Hi. How can I help you?" She had a soft, lovely voice. The lady reminded Kurt of Quinn and Santana mixed together. She had Santana's looks and Quinn's voice.

"Um, yes. I'm here to get my room. I'm Kurt Hummel. I recieved my acceptance letter a few months ago." The woman typed something into her laptop. "Ah, yes. Kurt Hummel. You'll be staying in room 104 on the third floor." She handed him a keycard and waved to one of the bellhops nearby. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I've never seen bellhops at a college before." He let out a quiet laugh and watched as the man loaded Kurt's suitcases onto the luggage cart. "We take our crap seriously here." The woman giggled and went back to filing her papers.

The bellhop went up the elevator with Kurt. It was completely silent (other than the quiet elevator music playing). The light above the number "3" lit up and the elevator doors opened. Kurt strolled down the hallway and looked at every door. 101. 102. 103.

Kurt finally found his room. He bit his lip and fumbled with the keycard. He slid it into the keypad and the light on the door went from red the green and made a beeping sound. He turned the knob and flew open the door, looking around. He widened his eyes at the sight. He walked slowly into the room. The bellhop pulled the luggage cart into Kurt's room and set the suitcases down on his bed and then left without saying a word.

Kurt walked into the living room and gasped.

There was a black flatscreen tv which looked to be around 40 to 50 inches big, a light brown couch that curved at the end with dark brown sequined throw pillows, matching arm chairs, a glass coffee table, 2 black side tables that sat next to the couch, and a tall lamp that stood beside one of the arm chairs. Kurt settled down into one of the arm chairs and closed his eyes.

"Um..."

Kurt opened his eyes to see a short, dark haired boy standing there.

"Hello?"

The boy looked to be around the same age as Kurt. But, what was he doing in Kurt's room? Kurt quickly stood up and blinked at the incredibly handsome boy.

"Wh-Who are you?" The boy just made Kurt stutter and blush. He was just so attractive.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Who are you?"

He blinked and waited for Kurt to respond. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I was assigned this room." Kurt exhaled. This just made him even more nervous. He didn't want his first day in New York to be ruined. Blaine smiled at Kurt and leaned against the wall.

"Ah. So you're my new roommate." Blaine took a step toward Kurt and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt shook Blaine's hand.

"Did you get settled in yet?" Blaine crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly.

"No. I just got here." Kurt looked around and focused his eyes on an open door which probably leads to the bedroom.

"Well, you can go unpack and then I can show you around New York if you'd like." Blaine bit his lip. Was he flirting with Kurt? This just caused Kurt to blush more.

"O-Okay." Kurt walked off to the open door and was right about it being the bedroom.

It was already 4 o'clock by the time Kurt and Blaine made it out the door. They would've left a little sooner, but Kurt was too busy fixing his hair. They walked down to the lobby and exited the building, going around to the parking lot. Blaine pulled a set of keys out of his back pocket and pressed one of the buttons, causing one of the cars in the parking lot to make a loud beeping sound and light up. It was a 1968 cherry red Corvette C7. Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine.

"I got it for my sixteenth birthday." Blaine opened the car door and got inside while Kurt walked around to the other side and hopped in the passenger seat.

"So why aren't you visiting your family over summer break?" Kurt fastened his seat belt and Blaine did the same, starting the car.

"They actually live in New York too. We just moved here from Lima, Ohio recently so I could attend NYADA." Blaine slowly pulled out of the parking lot and Kurt widened his eyes again. "Lima, Ohio? Really? I moved here from Lima, Ohio too. I went to William Mckinley High School. Where'd you go?" Kurt turned his head to face Blaine.

"I went to an all boys school. Dalton Academy." Blaine drove off down the smooth road. The two of them drove for about 20 minutes before pulling over.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion. "I told you I was gonna show you around New York." Blaine smiled at Kurt and turned off the car, hopping out and and shutting the door behind him. Kurt quickly did the same and stood on the sidewalk, looking around.

"So, where do you wanna start?" Blaine stood infront of Kurt with his hands in his pockets. Kurt paused for a moment to think. There were so many places Kurt wanted to go. "How about you choose? You know New York better than me anyway." Blaine nodded in agreement and started walking quickly down the sidewalk. "Whoa! Wait for me!" Kurt ran up next to Blaine and tried keeping up with his pace. Blaine chuckled and slowed down.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"We're gonna go watch a live show." Blaine smiled and took a double-take at Kurt and noticed that he had stopped walking.

"We're going to watch a live show... on Broadway?" Kurt gasped in disbelief. Blaine chuckled.

"No. We're not doing that. It's so hard to get into those shows." Kurt frowned at Blaine's words. He would really love to see Wicked live or How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying with Daniel Radcliffe. "Come on. You'll see what I mean." Blaine took Kurt's hand and starting running faster down the sidewalk, trying to dodge the other New Yorkers'. Kurt ould accidently bump into someone every once in a while and make Blaine slow down so he could apologize.

Kurt was panting but Blaine wasn't. "How... do you manage... to..." He took a deep breath. "...to not get tired fast?" Kurt exaled and placed his hands on his knees, looking up at Blaine. He shrugged in response and looked over at a tall boy who held an acoustic guitar in his right hand. People started to crowd him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again. Kurt refused and quickly pulled his hand away.

"No! No more running!" Kurt put his hand on his chest and took a few more deep breaths.

"Oh, come on!" Blaine reached for Kurt's hand again and held it tightly, pushing others out of the way as he struggled to get to the front of the crowd. The two of them stood in the front row. The boy had already introduced himself before Kurt and Blaine got to the front.

The boy put his guitar in a ready possition and started to strum to the acoustic version of "Brotherhood of Man" from How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying. Kurt leaned closely to Blaine and whispered to him.

"I love this song." Kurt stood straight again and watched the boy as he started to sing.

Now you may join the Elks', my friend. And I may join the Shriners.  
>And other men may carry cards as members of the diners.<br>Still, others' wear a golden key or a small Greek letter pin.  
>But I have learned there's one great club that all of us are in.<br>There. Is. A. Brotherhood. Of man.  
>A benevilant brotherhood. Of man.<br>A nobel tidedbines, of humans' hearts and mind.  
>Unto a brotherhood of man.<br>Your life-long membership... is free.  
>Keep and give each brother all you can.<br>Oh, aren't you proud to be in that fraternity.  
>The great big brotherhood of man.<p>

Kurt was giggling and smiling like an idiot. He never knew how enthusiastic people around here could be when it came to music.

No kidding! It's really a brotherhood... of man!  
>I'm a level of brotherhood... of man!<br>A nobel tidedbines of humans' hearts and minds.  
>Into one brotherhood of man.<br>Oh yes, one life-long membership... is free!  
>Keep and give each brother all you can.<br>Oh, aren't you proud to be in the fraternity.  
>The great big brotherhood of man!<p>

Kurt didn't care that the man wasn't even finished singing. It was so amazing, he started clapping and cheering loudly. Blaine chuckled and tapped his foot to the beat.

Oh, that nobel feeling!  
>Feels like bells are peeling!<br>Down with double dealing!  
>Oh, brother.<br>You, you got me.  
>Me, I got !<br>Your life-long membership... is free!  
>Keep and give each brother all you can!<br>Oh, aren't you proud to be in that fraternity.  
>The great big brotherhood of man!<p>

The song came to a close and the crowd went nuts. This was deffinately one of the best live shows he's ever seen. He clapped and then turned to Blaine.

"Oh my god! That was amazing! Who is he? How come I've never heard of him?" Kurt's eyes were big and he was smiling.

"Kurt, that guy isn't famous. He's just a normal New Yorker who likes putting on shows on the streets. A lot of people around here do it." Blaine was clapping along with everyone else.

"Are you serious? I'm surprised he's not famous! He's almost as good as Adele!" Kurt emphasized the word "almost". Blaine laughed.

"His name's Charlie. He's 20 years old. He goes to NYADA too." Blaine crossed his arms and looked over at Charlie who was waving around at everyone and mouthing the words "Thank you". Charlie tried to hush the crowd. The crowd fell silent and Charlie spoke loudly and held up his guitar.

"Who wants to sing?" Charlie had a very sharming smile. Any girl could easily fall in love with him. He seemed very outgoing and was very handsome. It would be hard to resist him. Kurt looked around him to see if anyone raised there hand.

"We will!" Blaine was raising his hand and he looked at Kurt.

"What? No! What are you doing?" Kurt raised his eyebrows and put Blaine's hand down.

"We're gonna sing. You go to NYADA. Obviously you wouldn't have been accepted if you can't sing." Blaine walked over to Charlie and took the guitar from him, wrapping the strap around his back. Kurt groaned and walked over to Blaine, standing next to him. He started strumming to Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever. Blaine took the lead and started singing softly.

Baby, I love you.  
>I never want to let you go.<br>The more I think about,  
>the more I want to let you know.<br>That everything you do,  
>is super duper cute.<p>

Blaine let out a small giggle and Kurt gazed at him. He was astonished. Blaine continued.

And I can't stand it.  
>I've been searching for a girl that's just like you.<br>Cause I know that your heart is true.

Kurt joined in on the vocals and the two of them sang together.

Baby, I love you.  
>I never want to let you go.<br>The more I think about,  
>the more I want to let you know.<br>That everything you do,  
>is super duper cute.<br>And I can't stand it.

Kurt took the lead, swaying back and forth to the music and the crowd clapped to the beat of the music. Blaine was smiling at Kurt now.

Let's sell all our crap and run away.  
>To sail the ocean blue.<br>Then you'll know,  
>that my heart is true. Yeah!<p>

Blaine joined in again with Kurt, smiling bigger than ever.

Baby, I love you.  
>I never want to let you go.<br>The more I think about,  
>the more I want to let you.<br>That everything you do,  
>is super duper cute.<br>And I can't stand it.

Blaine sang quietly and Kurt watched him, still swaying and tapping his thigh lightly with his hand.

You, you got me where you want me.  
>Cause I'll do anything to please you.<br>Just to make it through.  
>Another year.<p>

Kurt started to sing alone, not taking his eyes off Blaine.

You, I saw you across the room.  
>And I knew that this is gonna turn into something beautiful.<p>

Kurt and Blaine harmonised the next part, their voices sounding beautiful together.

You're beautiful.  
>Baby, I love you.<br>I never want to let you go.  
>The more I think about,<br>the more I want to let you.  
>That everything you do,<br>is super duper cute.  
>And I can't stand it.<p>

The two of them raised their voices and the crowd started cheering.

Baby, I love you!  
>I never want to let you go!<br>The more I think about,  
>the more I want to let you know!<br>That everything you do,  
>is super duper cute!<br>And I can't stand it!  
>No, I can't stand it!<br>No, I can't stand it!

The song came to a close and Blaine handed the guitar back to Charlie, smiling. He walked back over to Kurt and smiled at him.

"Holy crap! That was awesome! You have an amazing voice, Kurt!" Blaine tried yelling to Kurt over the crowd.

"Thanks! You're pretty amazing at singing yourself!" Kurt chuckled and looked over at Charlie who was currently making his way over to them.

"Wow, you two! That was great! God, Blaine. I've never heard you sing like that before." Charlie was holding his guitar case in one hand and smiling brightly and then turned to Kurt.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." Charlie held out a hand.

"I'm Charlie Rodriquez. I go to NYADA with good old Blaine here." Charlie patted Blaine on the back.

"Yeah. I go to NYADA too." Kurt pushed his hair back.

"Yep. Kurt's my new roommate." Blaine crossed his arms.

"What happened to Jason?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"His mom transfered him to Wells." Blaine shrugged and looked at Kurt who was watching them, awkwardly.

"So, how long how you two been dating?" Charlie smirked at Kurt and then looked at Blaine.

"Oh. N-No. We just met today. And I... I have a boyfriend already." Kurt let out a nervous giggle and Blaine frowned at Kurt and then looked down at the ground.

"Well, that song probably had everyone thinking you two were an item." Charlie shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We really have to go." Blaine scratched his head.

"Kay. Blaine, text me. And, goodbye Kurt. I'm sure you're gonna love NYADA." Charlie said before walking off.

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the day wandering around the city, checking out popular tourist attractions. Kurt deffinately loved New York by now. 


	3. Sleepwalker

After Kurt living with Blaine for about 2 weeks, they became close friends pretty quickly. I guess that after their beautiful show that they put on with Charlie in Times Square, they found theirselves a little bit more comfortable around each other.

Kurt woke up the next morning to the smell of delicious coffee coming from the kitchen. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair being perfectly messy. Kurt never woke up with knotted hair. He always took good care of it. Kurt stood and walked lazily over to the bedroom door, yawning loudly.

"Blaine! Did you make coffee?" He paused for a minute and flew open the door. "...it smells good..." Kurt groaned and looked around for Blaine, who was no where to be seen. Kurt threw his head back an groaned. God. Kurt always wakes up to a missing Blaine. Living with Blaine, Kurt found out his "habits". For example, Blaine would sleepwalk. One time, Kurt found Blaine sleeping on the front desk in the lobby. Then there was this other time where he found Blaine walking around in the parking lot, passed out. Blaine was deffinately a strange boy at night time. All Kurt was worrying about right now was where Blaine could be causing trouble in his sleep.

As soon as Kurt noticed the front door was opened, he slipped on his designer Marc Jacob slippers and his silky robe and scurried off down the hallway. Kurt pressed the "down" button next to the elevator and stood there, waiting impatiently for the elevator to arrive. He grew more impatient by the second and decided to take the stairs, running quickly down the staircase. Once he reached the last step, he flew for the door, flying it open. He didn't have any interest in what sort of trouble Blaine could have gotten himself into this time. He just didn't want to be involved.

"...the third time this week!" The voice grew louder as Kurt got closer to the front desk. The voice was familiar. It was the tall, Latina woman who stood behind the front desk in the lobby when Kurt first arrived to NYADA. Kurt now knew the womans name to be "Cheryl", who would constantly remind Kurt to call her "Cherry".

Kurt groaned at the sight of a sleepy Blaine who was being yelled at by Cheryl.

"I'm sorry, Cherry!" Blaine shrugged his shoulders and blinked his eyes.

"Ugh! Blaine! How many times are you gonna make me come looking for you in the morning?" Kurt scratched his head and leaned against the front desk.

"You need to chain this boy up while he sleeps, Hummel." Cheryl chucked and tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"What'd he do this time?" Kurt crossed his arms and shot Blaine a dirty look. This look had Blaine paralized. Blaine always hated recieving ugly glares from Kurt. It scared him, because he knows he'll just end up getting another lecture later on.

"Well, I came here this morning to find 4 suitcases opened with clothing spread out all over the lobby floor while Blaine was passed out on one of the luggage carts." Sheryl crossed her arms and shot Blaine the same look that Kurt had given him. Kurt gasped and hit Blaine playfully on the arm.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled.

"Sorry! It's a habbit that happens in my sleep! I can't control it!" Blaine bit his lip and shrugged once more, glancing at Kurt.

"Yeah. It took us over an hour to get all the clothing sorted and put back in the suitcases." Cheryl ran her fingers through her hair.

"If this happens again, I'm putting an alarm on you." Kurt wiggled his finger infront of Blaine's face before turning on his heels and heading off towards the staircase. Cheryl picked up her coffee from the desk and sipped it, glancing at Blaine.

"...what?" Blaine cleared his throat, staring at her.

"He so likes you." Cheryl smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Cherry!" Blaine scoffed and followed after Kurt, unamused.

"I only speak the truth! I'm a wise person, Blaine!" Cheryl giggled, setting down her coffee.

"Thanks for making me coffee." Kurt giggled as he opened the door to his room.

"I made you coffee?" Blaine stood there with a blank look on his face, watching as Kurt scurried over to the kitchen counter, immediately unplugging the coffee maker.

"When did I make you coffee?" Blaine slowly walked over to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"I wake up and all I smelled was coffee." Kurt poured the freshly made coffee into a clean mug that was left out on the counter.

"I made that?" Blaine scratched his head, still confused. Kurt just chuckled and walked past Blaine, sipping his coffee.

"Thanks!" Kurt plopped down on the couch, reaching for the television remote. Blaine joined him, glabbing one of the throw pillows and hugging it to his chest while Kurt turned on the tv and turned on a re-run of Spongebob Squarepants, the both of them laughing with each other through the entire episode. 


End file.
